The Captain's Doghouse
by angie
Summary: sort of a sequel to 'The betting Pool' hope you enjoy it! ;-)


The Captain's Dog House  
  
Disclaimer: Just borrowing Paramount's characters to power my story.  
  
~Tom~  
I have been really good for the past couple of weeks. Since my run-in with Captain   
Janeway, I have kept a low profile. It's not as if she's torturing me, in fact she hasn't paid   
much attention to me. Of course, it's all Chakotay's fault. He could have just paid up but   
no… he had to kiss her on the Bridge and wipe out my business..*almost*.  
  
Harry Captain, we're approaching a system with two M-Class planets  
Janeway ETA?  
Harry 6 hours  
Janeway set a course, Mr. Paris  
Tom aye, aye Captain  
  
~Tom~  
We traded with the merchants on Tokun. It was really a beautiful planet on which   
Capitalism is God. I would do really well if I lived here *grins. It was more than a little   
surprise when our three days of shore-leave were extended to a full week. The only   
person who didn't leave the ship was Captain Janeway...even the Doctor visited.  
  
Captain's Ready Room/Senior Staff Meeting.  
Janeway over the next couple of weeks, we will be doing a full assessment on Voyager  
She handed out PADDs with the new duty roster and specific assignments.  
Beta shift…thank God! She's on Alpha, thought Tom.  
Janeway Tom, you'll assist Harry in running a complete Ops diagnostic. Tuvok will be   
carrying out a tactical refresher course with security personnel, and Chakotay will   
oversee the work being done on decks 8 thru 12 I'll be in Engineering with B'Elanna.   
Any questions?  
Tuvok no Captain  
Harry ok Captain, I estimate we'll have a full report in 4 weeks  
Janeway you have 2 weeks and I expect an update every 3 days  
Tom but Captain, it will take at least 10 people to do a diagnostic in 2 weeks  
Janeway so, what are you waiting for?   
She stopped behind her chair anything else?…ok, dismissed   
  
Mess Hall  
Tom and Harry enter and spot Joe sulking. They join him.  
Tom what's up Joe?  
Joe nothing much  
Harry I must be tired because I'm actually enjoying Neelix's cooking  
Chakotay enters and joins the guys.  
Chakotay how's the diagnostic going?  
Tom all things considered…pretty good  
Harry since you're so enthusiastic, you get to do the report due tomorrow  
Tom how are things at your end?  
Chakotay slow and painful...after-lunch, I'll grab a tool box and help the process along  
Harry so Joe, what's the Captain have you doing?  
Joe nothing  
Tom what?? You get off scot-free?  
Harry then why do you look like you haven't slept in days?  
Joe Janeway drops by Engineering very often and just hovers...she doesn't say anything   
to me except 'hi Joe' but it's totally de-nerving. When I do get some sleep, I dream about   
her!  
The guys start laughing and Joe makes a face.  
Chakotay I'm sure there's insubordination in there somewhere…dreaming about the   
Captain. *grins.  
Joe easy for you to say, besides it's all your fault  
Chakotay how so?  
Joe you could have just thrown the bet  
Chakotay I never welsh on a bet Lt. Carey, and you guys needed to be taught a   
lesson…the one about minding your own business  
Naomi enters and talks to Neelix, then walks over to their table.  
Naomi hello everyone  
Chakotay hey Naomi, how are you?  
Naomi good. I'm getting lunch for the Captain and me, we're eating in her ready room   
*beaming*  
Harry I should take pointers from you, Naomi Naomi giggles  
Tom is the Captain in a bad mood Naomi?  
Naomi no, I've been having lots of fun with her over the past few days  
Joe fun!  
Naomi yeah… I better go get the food. See ya  
Tom then why do I feel like we're in Janeway's doghouse?  
Chakotay your imagination Tom. I'll talk to her if it'll make you feel better  
Harry no thank you. We're in deep enough already  
Joe if you could keep her out of Engineering, I'll be able to finally sleep  
Chakotay well, I guess it's time to get back to the grindstone  
  
Ready Room  
Naomi Captain, can I ask you something?  
Janeway May I, Naomi  
Naomi May I ask you something?  
Janeway yes  
Naomi do you have pets on board?  
Janeway no…What made you think that? with a slightly raised eyebrow  
Naomi well, Tom, Joe, Harry and the Commander were in the mess hall when I went to   
get our lunch, and he asked me if you're in a bad mood, and I said "no, we've been   
having lots of fun." Then Joe said 'fun' like he's real surprised. As I was going to pick up   
the food Tom said that it feels like they're in your doghouse, so I was wondering if you   
did have a pet  
Janeway had to laugh at the innocence of the child.  
Janeway no sweetheart, I don't have a pet. It's just Tom's new assignment  
Naomi what did he do Captain?   
Janeway the bet  
Naomi oh… giggling uncontrollably. are you punishing him, Captain?  
Janeway of course not…I don't have a malicious bone in my body the sarcasm was   
lost on little Naomi.   
Naomi what's malicious?  
Janeway mean  
Naomi I know that Captain, and so does everyone else  
Janeway thank you, Naomi  
  
Captain's Quarters  
Chak Kath, the guys are convinced that you're punishing them  
Kath do you think that  
Chak doesn't matter...you're always punishing me  
Kath really? hitting him on the head with a cushion and flashing the death glare.  
Chak at least they don't have to put up with your violence  
Kath don't I always pay your medical bills?  
Chak you're impossible  
Kath and that's why you like me so much  
Chak that confirms it!…we need a psychiatrist on this ship: a maniac Captain, insane   
Commander and generally disturbed crew  
~After the laughter subsided.~  
Chak would you please stay out of Engineering?  
Kath why?  
Chak you're scaring Joe Carey  
Kath when has he not been scared of me? Besides, I hardly said two words to the guy  
Chak well, your hovering is distracting him  
Kath I've been crawling thru Jeffrey's tubes replacing burnt-out circuits. Tell Carey not   
to flatter himself  
Chak he's also losing sleep because of you  
Kath come again  
Chak claims he dreams about you  
Kath ~laughing~ have you pointed out to him that he's bordering on insubordination,   
and ordered him to stop?  
Chak you obviously don't know the full power of your charms, Kath  
Kath you're really enjoying this while they suffer  
Chak oh yeah…I'm totally immune to your methods Janeway…been there, done that…I   
only wish you'd confine me to the brig. Then maybe, I'll finally get some rest  
Kath I have bigger plans for you smiling sweetly  
Chak will you please lay off the guys? full dimples alert!   
Kath it's your fault, but ok  
Chak that's the consensus, but I'd do it again if only for Paris' priceless expression  
Kath how many more reports we have left?  
Chak five  
Kath ~groans~ ok, let's get to it  
  
Ready Room  
Captain Janeway reviews the reports and congratulates the senior staff on a job well   
done.  
Janeway Tom, Harry, Neelix, stay awhile  
They gingerly take their seats.  
Tom ~whispering~ Chakotay, what did you do to her this time?  
Chakotay smiles as Joe Carey enters, eyes darting.   
Janeway Joe, have a seat  
Joe thank you Captain  
She paces and occasionally stops behind someone. It seems like hours when she finally   
speaks.  
Janeway gentlemen, it has come to my attention that you think I'm punishing you  
Tom Cap…it's well…I...we  
Janeway Tom, shut up…good…I can give as good as I get and it may come as a   
surprise…but I do have a sense of humor  
Chakotay chuckles and she stares at him and continues  
keep it in mind so you'll never pull a stunt like that again…get out of my   
ready room   
The guys bolted for the door.  
Janeway Commander  
Harry good luck  
Joe better you than me  
Tom dinner's on me…if you're still alive patting Chakotay on the shoulder as they   
left.   
  
Kath I hope that you'll get the full admiration of your troops again  
Chak of course…my wish is your command  
Kath ~shaking her head~ what will I do with you?  
Chak it's what you don't do with me..  
Kath get out Chakotay…out…now!  
Chakotay blows her a kiss and sees her grin as the door closes!   
  
  
The End.  
1/14/2001  
A2  
  
  



End file.
